


Wonder Woman

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: Annabeth might be jealous of Jason and Thalia's claim to Wonder Woman.





	Wonder Woman

 

Percy propped his chin on Annabeth’s shoulder and peered down at the paper she was scribbling on. “Is that meant to be a plan for capture the flag?” he asked.

 

She lifted a hand, settling the curls underneath her ear that his speech had blown forward. Her fingertips brushed gently against his lips as she did so, and he smiled instinctively before she started and dropped her hand. 

 

“Oh, sorry, what?” She craned her neck to look at him, eyebrows knitted together. “I was totally zoned out.”

 

Percy laughed. “I asked what you’re drawing.”

 

Annabeth turned back to her paper and tapped the end of her pen against the edge of the page. “Oh. I don’t know, I wasn’t really focusing on it, I was just sort of… scribbling. And thinking.”

 

He pulled out the seat beside her and sat down, leaning one elbow on the table. “What’chya thinkin’ about?”

 

She blushed a little, scratching a hard line over what he thought might have been a defensive move on her sketch. “Nothing, it’s dumb, I was just -”

 

Percy dropped his head sideways, looking up at her. “What is it?”

 

“I was just thinking…” She trailed off into a mumble.

 

He raised his eyebrows, scooting forwards to the edge of his seat. “Sorry, what?”

 

“I was just wondering…” She trailed off again, incomprehensible, frowning down at the paper. 

 

“Annabeth, come on, I can’t hear what you’re saying -”

 

“Are Jason and Thalia really Wonder Woman’s siblings?” she finally burst out, jerking her chin up to look him in the eye. 

 

Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

He couldn’t help but laugh. “ _What_?”

 

Annabeth huffed, scrunching the paper up and throwing it at his forehead. “I told you it was dumb!”

 

“No, no, come on -” He leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She didn’t move, letting him pull her close but not returning the hug. “It’s a valid question.”

 

He felt her soften a little in his hold, but she kept her expression firmly in a frown. “Hmph.”

 

“You want to be Wonder Woman’s sister, don’t you?”

 

She completely folded, dropping her forehead onto his arm. “Yes.”

 

He laughed, completely unbridled and loud and obnoxious. “You’re such a dork.”

 

Annabeth laughed, too, the sound muffled by Percy’s shirt. “Shut up, you  _dork_.”

 

 


End file.
